Only Four
by Shasa Perino
Summary: Only four students are being taught when Hogwarts first opens. Find out what happens with the different opinions of the founders. (Only PG13 because of the curses used.)
1. The Decision

Only Four Chapter 1 ~ The Decision   Shasa Perino 

**Disclaimer: **All characters, places, and things you recognize are property of J.K. Rowling. I do not own them. _This disclaimer applies to all chapters from here on out._

Salazar Slytherin sighed. He knew that he shouldn't be mad at the others, but he was. They had chosen to let mudbloods into _his_ school. It appeared that he was the only one who knew that they were nosy, worthless, good-for-nothing pretenders. Mudbloods didn't know a thing about their powers, and he wanted to keep it that way.

~

Meanwhile, while Slytherin was in the Hogwarts' dungeons, the other three founders were sitting in a corner of the Great Hall.

Godric Gryffindor smiled. "Now that we have Hogwarts, our magnificent castle, built, I suggest we decide how we will teach our students."

Helga Hufflepuff piped up. Her squeaky voice said, "How many will we teach?" Before the last word escaped her mouth, the fourth founder, a brainy, know-it-all, spoke up.

"We should scour the country, looking for someone just like us, and we'll teach them!" Rowena Ravenclaw said, looking like she had just one the Greek Olympics.

A new voice sounded. "Only one problem, _dear_. What if the people _'just like us'_ are Muggles?" This voice had a very oily tone to it, and it sounded much like a rattlesnake's hissing.

"Salazar, we all know that you don't, _erm_, approve of us letting half-bloods and muggle-borns into our school. But, if we must argue, I would like to make this point. Some of the most wonderful wizards and witches I know have come from Muggle families. In fact, my young neighbor is doing wonderfully. She is making sparks come from her wand already, and she is only ten years old. Much more, her mother is a Muggle." Godric Gryffindor smiled again, and looked across the room at the tall, dark figure that emerged from the corner.

"So I suppose that that girl is the one you wish to teach?"

"Yes, I suppose it is."

A tiny, squeaky voice spoke up. "What is her name?"

"Rachel Madaren."

Ravenclaw spoke next. "You really should go owl her and tell her the good news." Catching the look in Gryffindor's eyes, she added, "Don't worry. I'll make sure that Salazar doesn't try any funny business while you're gone."

Slytherin growled. The only person who could control him was Gryffindor. He'll show that woman. He raised his wand and muttered, "Serpensortia."

Ravenclaw gasped at what she saw. A long, dark, cobra was inching its way towards her. 

Slytherin smiled to himself. His plan had worked. He hissed a few words, sending the snake out of the castle. "Remember this moment, my dear ladies. Never try to control Salazar Slytherin while he has his wand." He thought for a minute, studying the shocked faces of his fellow founders. "So, Godric was right. You two _didn't_ know I was a parseltongue, now did you?" He smirked as Hufflepuff fainted.

~

"Helga! Helga, wake up!"

"Let her be. So she's afraid of parseltongue. It doesn't affect _me_."

"_Salazar!_"

"Sorry, Godric. I didn't know you fancied her."

"I don't. Now quit being so rude. The poor dear was terribly frightened, wasn't she, Rowena?"

"Yes, Godric."

Hufflepuff suddenly stirred. "What's going on, Godric?"

"You fainted. Come, now. Up you go." He lifted her up with one hand.

"Thank you," she mumbled, before sitting down once more.

"I would take it kindly if you would join us, Salazar."

Slytherin was muttering to himself, but pointed his wand across the room and shouted, "Accio chair!" A fourth chair zoomed toward him and he sat down.

Hufflepuff, still in a slight daze, asked, "Has anyone else decided on a student?"

The oily voice of Slytherin spoke. "I have. I've been thinking, and I have decided on Michelle Alexia Brandberg. She's a relative of mine. Something like a fourth cousin, twice removed. I know for a fact that her blood is as pure as the water we drink."

Ravenclaw snorted. She thought to herself, "Our water comes from the lake with that giant squid. I'm surprised we haven't yet poisoned ourselves with all the bacteria from that monstrous creature."

Gryffindor seemed to have read her thoughts, and said, "That's _enough,_ Rowena."

She opened her mouth to retaliate, but thought better of it. Instead it was Hufflepuff who spoke. "I've heard of that girl. I would say something about her, but it would be rather rude." She glared at Slytherin and received an equally deadly glare in return. "I have chosen my student also. I dated her father when I was younger. Her name is Sidra Haag. She's a very nice girl, and she seems a lot like myself."

"Now that I'm the only one left, I might as well tell you who I have chosen." Ravenclaw looked around at Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. "My student is also a girl, and, like Godric's, she's a half blood. Her father is a muggle, and one of my best friends. Her mother is from a long line of witches and wizards. This girl's name is Hazel Johnson. I think she represents one of the best qualities in witches. She knows and wants to know more than anyone else."

Gryffindor spoke up. "Well, if you three are done trying to be the best, I would suggest that you send your owls right away. Rachel is going to arrive bright and early tomorrow morning.

Gryffindor smiled to himself as the three walked briskly away from him, silent as stone.

**A/N:** How did you like it? Please tell me in a review. I love getting them, but it often seems like no one is even reading my stories. Also, I'm sorry if the spacing is a bit off. I'm trying my best to format it after uploading it, but it gets awfully annoying after the fourth or fifth time I've done it. So, please don't comment on that.

These characters are from the application for the story that I posted. I tried my best to describe them accurately. I'm sorry if your character isn't how you pictured her. And I'm awfully sorry to the readers for having no male students. I said I'd pick the first for each house, and the first ones were girls. Once again, you have my apologies.


	2. Cousins Meet

Only Four 

**Chapter Two ~ Cousins Meet**

**Shasa Perino**

"Michelle! Mail!" Mrs. Brandberg called up the stairs to her only daughter. "Hurry up! It's from a cousin of yours!"

Michelle Alexia Brandberg bounded down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. She couldn't believe her ears when she heard that her cousin was writing to her. She only knew of one cousin, and he was very nice, but he lived in Wales. His name was Paul. She loved hearing from him, even if it was only once or twice a year.

Mrs. Brandberg handed her daughter the letter. "Here you go, honey."

Michelle tore open the envelope like a mad man. She looked down at the signature and her face fell. "Mom-"

"What is it, dear?"

"This letter isn't from Paul."

"Well, then. Who is it from?"

"Some guy named Salazar."

"Oh, yes. He's a very distant cousin of yours, but a cousin none the less."

"Why didn't you tell me about him until now?"

"I didn't think you would ever know him. So, what's the letter say?"

Michelle skimmed over the letter. She was flabbergasted. "It says that he wants to teach me magic at a school that he and three other people formed."

"Let me read the letter." After having the letter being handed back to her, she read it. As she was nearing the end, her face looked exactly like her daughter's.

"So?"

"Why don't you go? It sounds nice enough…" Her mother trailed off.

"I want to stay here and learn magic from you and Daddy!"

"No. Michelle, how many times have I told you that we were looking for a wizard or witch to teach you? We have not the time nor money to teach you. I'm sorry, dear, but you are going to this school whether you like it or not."

Michelle ran upstairs to her room, slammed the door shut, locked it, and flopped down on her bed crying.

"I don't care what Mummy says. I'm not going to have some stranger teach me magic!"

~

The next morning, a silver flash bolted up towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When it finally slowed, you could tell that it was a horse. A female rider was in the saddle. She was whispering in the horse's ear.

"It's alright, Moonglow. We're almost there." She looked up at the castle that was looming in the distance. "Just a little bit farther now."

As the horse cantered nearer and nearer to his destination, his rider sighed. "I can't believe I'm going through with this."

When they reached the entrance, a man was waiting for the girl. He said, "Hello, Michelle. Welcome to Hogwarts." His voice sounded dull, without one single hint of excitement.

"Hello, erm," She checked her letter. "Salazar, is it?"

The man's oily voice replied, "I would prefer it if you called me Slytherin."

"Erm, alright. So, uh, what do I do first?"

"We will go inside and wait in the Great Hall. We have three more students coming."

"Who has three more students coming?"

"Tsk, tsk. Too many questions will get you in trouble."

Michelle looked at her feet. "Sorry…"

"Don't be. That's the first rule a witch has got to learn. Never apologize to your enemies."

"I'm so-. I mean I have another question."

Slytherin's voice was beginning to sound like a snake more and more. "Go ahead."

"Well, you said to never apologize to your enemies." Michelle looked up and Slytherin was nodding. "So, are you my enemy?"

Slytherin snorted. "Everyone is your enemy in a wizard's duel. Now let's move. It's getting rather cold out."

"But what shall I do with Moonglow?"

"There's a stable around back. Go tie him up and meet me in the Great Hall."

"But where _is_ the Great Hall?" Michelle turned around, expecting an answer. When she looked, no one was there. "Great. Just great." She walked around the castle and finally found the stable. She got Moonglow settled and made sure he had food and water. She laid her head on his back and began to cry. "I don't want to be here, Moonglow! If that man was my cousin, I'll – ugh!" She continued to cry and talk to her horse for what seemed like an eternity.

~

Suddenly, a hand gripped onto Michelle's shoulder. She screamed.

The owner of the hand spoke. It was Slytherin. "Come now, Michelle. We have to go up to the Great Hall. The other students will be arriving soon."

Michelle wailed, "What other students!?!"

"Come now. I will explain it all when we get to the Great Hall." His face broke into a strange smile – sort of. It looked like he hadn't tried to comfort anyone like this in a long time.

**A/N:** So, what do you think? I think it's kind of soap opera ish, but that's how I picture Michelle reacting to Slytherin. It's also how I picture Slytherin reacting to her.

I think there will be at least 10 chapters. I'm not sure yet, though. In your reviews, I would appreciate it if you would tell me how many chapters you would like. If you do this, don't forget to actually put a review! =D

One last thing. I would like to thank Ms. Mayday Mayhem for giving me the character of Michelle. Thank you!!

Adios for now.


	3. So Nice to See You Again

Only Four 

**Chapter Three ~ So Nice to See You Again**

**Shasa Perino**

"Who's that letter for, Daddy?" Eleven-year-old Rachel Madaren asked. "I wish I would get owl post sometimes."

"Today's your lucky day!"

Rachel looked up from her book. "Really? It's for me?"

"Go on, open it."

Rachel read her letter. "Boy, this would make a good story," she thought. Then she spoke. "Dad! Godric, you know, our neighbor? Well, he says that he and his friends made a _school_ for magic! He wants to teach me!"

"Do you want to go?"

"Of course!"

"Will there be too many other students? You won't get too nervous, will you?"

"Godric says that there will only be three other kids. Oh, Dad, can I go? Please, can I?"

"I suppose, if you really want to."

"Oh, yes! I do!"

Mr. Madaren sighed. "Go get your wand and things. Take your broomstick."

Rachel hurried upstairs to get her belongings.

~

Godric Gryffindor was pacing the entrance hall nervously. His long silvery hair was blowing in the autumn breeze. He had watched Slytherin walk in and out several times. The last he was being followed by a girl he could only suspect was Michelle, the Slytherin student. She looked like she was in tears. "I see Salazar has had his effect on her," he mused. He walked outside and looked around. Even though it was eight o'clock in the morning, it was still dark.

A ray of sunlight broke through the clouds. A moment later, Gryffindor saw a figure flying in on a broomstick. The figure was an excellent flyer. As it got closer, Gryffindor could recognize the face as Rachel's.

"Hello, Godric!"

"Hello, Rachel. How are you on such a fine morning?"

"Very well, thank you." She landed. "I can't believe that you made this castle!"

"Believe it, Rachel. I will say that it is magnificently built, if I do say so myself."

"I must agree." 

"Come on, follow me."

The two walked back into the castle, one being guided by the other. They passed Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, who were still in the entrance hall, and walked into the Great Hall.

Another girl about Rachel's age was standing in the corner, arms folded across her chest. She was about five feet tall, had long dark hair, and malicious eyes. She was arguing with a man who was standing ten feet away from her. The distance, Rachel assumed, was because the man was afraid of the girl lashing out at him.

The man was definitely a founder. He had slicked back, oily black hair. His face was triangular, and even snake-like. His eyes were a blood red, and his nose was almost flat against his face. When he spoke, his voice was as oily as his hair, and it sounded like a soft hiss.

Gryffindor called to the man. "Salazar! Come with me please. I'd like our students to get to know each other without interference." Gryffindor, the older, and taller, of the two men, turned to Rachel. "You may stay here and talk to Michelle, if you like."

With that, he left.

~

Rachel crossed the room and took up Slytherin's position. She stared at Michelle for a long time, and received an equally fatal glare back. Rachel was a few inches shorter than Michelle, but she looked taller, since Michelle was sort-of slumped over.

Rachel and Michelle both realized at the same time where they knew each other from. They had been enemies in kindergarten, but Michelle moved away the next year.

"_You!_" they shouted in unison.

They were both lucky to have their wands on them.

Rachel grabbed hers out of her pocket and pointed it at Michelle and thought of the only spell Godric had taught her. "Livmenie!" Icy blue sparks shot out of her wand. If they made it across the now twenty-foot gap and touched Michelle, they stung ten times worse than a bee's sting.

Michelle wasn't going to wait around and be killed by flying sparks. "Kyroono!" She shouted. Lavender sparks escaped her wand. If her sparks touched Rachel's skin, they felt like a white-hot blade was poking her wherever they touched.

The girls kept their wands pointed at each other, trying to dodge the other's sparks. Rachel was sure that she had hit Michelle several times, and Michelle thought that she had hit Rachel twice.

They were both thinking the same thing. "Get another student in here. She's going to kill me if someone doesn't stop her!"

**A/N: **What a wonderful cliffie, huh? Please review, even if you didn't like it. Tell me what I can improve upon, or even flame me. I don't care. Oh, and don't worry. The other students are coming in the next chapters.

A special thanks to Lady Alehanra A.K.A Medusagrrl. She made profile for Rachel Madaren. Thank you!


End file.
